Products such as toys are generally placed in packaging that provides protection to the toy, as well as and provides a means to easily display the toy. The toys are often held in the packaging by wire tie elements, which surround the toy and are twisted together to hold the toy in place in the packaging. This design works for small toys; however, large toys require a significant amount of wire and, because of the shape of the toys, it may not be practical to place the wire around the toy to retain it in its packaging. In addition, removal of such a large amount and number of wire tie elements is tedious and time-consuming. Thus, it is desirable to create a fastening system that secures a product within its packaging, but is easily manipulated by a user to remove the product therefrom.